Lord Dunsith
Moredhel Deimos, Lord Dunsith, is a grey elven noble of Celene. He managed Auric's Warband during Greyhawk's Champion's Games of 595 CY. He is known to be a member of the Seekers, and has business interests in the wine and spirits trade. Lord Dunsith is an NPC created by the DM. Description Lord Dunsith is tall for an elf, standing 5',8". His long, straight, silver hair is worn loose, and his eyes are a deep violet. He often dresses in foppish garb, wearing a wide-brimmed hat with a long feather, and carrying a rapier at his hip. Though his manner is refined, a cold malice lies behind his decadent smile. Relationships Dunsith was Auric and Khellek's former manager during the 595 Champion's Games, and seems to be on amicable terms with the two. It has not been revealed if Tirra, Auric and Khellek's friend and adventuring companion, gets along with Dunsith. Like Khellek, Dunsith is a member of the Seekers. Lord Dunsith has been seen attended by a flesh golem of unusual (if low) intelligence called Number Nine. Dunsith also claimed to be a former adventuring companion of the hillman Dorak. Dorak and Number Nine once served in the Flamebringers; though no record exists of any Flamebringer by the name of "Dunsith" or "Moredhel Deimos," it is possible Dunsith served with the group under another name. Dunsith's relationship with the Steelfire band has been one of uneasy tension. Though he has yet to cross swords with the group, his true motivations remain unknown. Dunsith has made an enemy of Warduke, and by extension, the Horned Society. History Little is known of Dunsith's history prior to 595 CY. He claims to have slain many drow, so it is likely Dunsith has visited the Underdark. He also claims to have encountered, and struck a "deal" with, the red dragon Brazzemal sometime in his past. During the summer of 595, Dunsith is believed to have murdered a handful of Knights of the High Forest in the Vesve and absconded with the Bow of Wintermoon, which the Knights were transporting from Flameflower to the Timeless Tree. Aymiir Nailo, an errant Knight of Luna discovered the bodies, and clerical magic determined Dunsith was responsible. Seeking more information on the killer, Nailo returned to Celene, where he discovered that there was no such "Moredhel Deimos" listed in the peerage rolls, nor were there any land holdings known by the name "Dunsith." This fact, and other intelligence from Knights of the Hart led Nailo to suspect that Dunsith could actually be a grey elf agent of Iuz named Keak. Dunsith first encountered the Steelfire band (consisting of Cimmerii, Fin, Hailleck, Jethias, Reinhart, and Tassilo) on Brewfest 2, 595, at the free dinner during Greyhawk's Champion's Games. Their next encounter with Dunsith occurred the evening of Brewfest 7 at the Blue Dragon Inn in Greyhawk, while the group (joined by Verben) was celebrating their victory after the Games. Dunsith offered the group work, which the Steelfire band declined. At this point, Reinhart tried to perceive Dunsith's true nature, and was nearly overwhelmed by the pure evil emanating from the man. The group (Cimmerii, Hailleck, Jethias, Reinhart, Verben, and Tassilo) would next see Dunsith, with Number Nine, in Ready'reat of that year, outside the Typsy Nymph Brewery in Alhaster. On Ready'reat 28, the group (joined by Silas) was extremely suprised to see him attending Prince Zeech's anniversary gala, and Cimmerii, especially, spoke with Dunsith for some time. After the gala, the Steelfire band left their rooms at the Buggered Paladin for new rooms at the Deluxury, where they discovered Dunsith was also staying. During this period, Dunsith engaged members of the band in conversation many times, once even propositioning Cimmerii, though she rejected his advances. During Needfest of 596, while in Greyhawk seeking information on the location of Kongen-Thulnir, the Steelfire band (consisting of Cimmerii, Fin, Jethias, Reinhart, Silas, and Verben) learned that Dunsith had recently accessed the same information at Greyhawk's Seeker Lodge previous to their arrival. Upon reaching Kongen-Thulnir in Fireseek of that year, the party spotted a lithe, silver-haired figure dressed in black entering the ruins. Upon following the trail of this figure (whom they believed to be Dunsith), the group found several dead hill giants, slain with precise rapier strikes and poisoned bolts from a hand crossbow. One of the giants had been paralyzed and tortured before his death, his skin peeled back from his face. Though an expert tracker, Cimmerii eventually lost the murderer's trail when the tracks in the snow suddenly ended, as if the figure had flown away. The Steelfire band suspected that this figure, possibly Dunsith, to be a trained rogue and assassin. The Steelfire band encountered Dunsith the very next day, immediately after slaying Dorak/Valtroth. Dunsith informed the party that Dorak was a former adventuring companion, and that his axe was cursed. He told the group that Dorak had been possessed by the giant's spirit, and that he'd tracked the giant to Kongen-Thulnir. Furthermore, the bloodied Dunsith also told the group that he'd just encountered Warduke, and had managed to drive the Hierarch away. In exchange for this, as well as information leading to the location of one of the vault keys to Kongen-Thulnir's Citadel of Weeping Dragons, the Steelfire band agreed to let Dunsith recover his friend's body and possessions, though some of them feared nothing good would come of it. Dunsith, Lord